Tetsu Trudge
| english = }} Ushio, known as Demetrius in the English version of the Dungeon Dice Monsters video game, is a hall monitor at Domino High School. In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, set many years after the Yu-Gi-Oh! pilot, there is a character named Tetsu Ushio or Officer Trudge in the English version, a member of Sector Security in Neo Domino City. His full English name is Tetsu Trudge in English video games. There is debate among fans as to whether he is the same character or not. In the Japanese Duel Terminals, he sometimes recites some of Ushio's lines from the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga. If he is not intended to be the same character, he is certainly intended to be a reference or allusion to the original Tetsu Ushio, since Ushio was the first opponent Yugi Moto faced in his series, and Yusei Fudo's duel against the Sector Security character is the first prominent duel in the first episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. In the English anime, Trudge already knows Yusei Fudo, before the series pilot. The two are involved in a feud. Due to the events occuring on Satellite because of the Dark Signers doings, Trudge later becomes an ally and a friend. Yu-Gi-Oh! biography Ushio offers a paid bully protection service to Yugi after he was bullied by Jonouchi and Honda - Jonouchi had thrown one piece of the Millennium Puzzle out the window so that Yugi could not solve it. Yugi says that he is not being bullied. Later, Ushio reveals a beaten Jonouchi and Honda, upsetting Yugi. After Yugi refuses his service, Ushio beats him up and asks him to pay the bully protection fee of ¥200,000 (about $2,000 US). Jonouchi fishes out the piece from where he threw it and gives it to Yugi. Dark Yugi appears and challenges Ushio to a Shadow Game. In the manga, Dark Yugi brings twice the amount of money that Ushio asked for. The game involves ¥400,000 and a knife in the manga.Yu-Gi-Oh! - Duel 001 In the anime, the game involves scaling the building and trying to draw the playing card with the higher number. Ushio loses after he tries to cheat, and Yugi places a penalty game on him. In the manga, Ushio goes crazy and thinks that a pile of leaves and trash is money. In the anime, Ushio imagines there are monsters coming out of a body of water about to eat him, and he is seen trembling and crying in front of the school, which results in him being taken to the hospital. He is mentioned but not named in flashbacks in the second series anime.Yu-Gi-Oh! First Series - Episode 001 His name is mentioned in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX as being one of Trueman's victims.Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 168 Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's biography Trudge is a henchman to the antagonist, Rex Goodwin. He is a member of the the Public Order Security, who prevents New Domino City from being escaped into by residents of the poverty-stricken area known as Satellite. In the Japanese version, despite his harsh traits, Ushio paid for the Duel Runner part that was stolen from his own paycheck; When asked by his superior why he did it, Ushio simply replies, "Well, it is the humanity of a duelist," showing that he has a good sense of responsibility and duty.Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 002 Yusei even mentions that he considers Ushio different from the other figures of authority in New Domino. It has been hinted that Trudge does not come from New Domino. Similar to Jack Atlas, Trudge is very cruel to people of Satillite. However, after meeting Martha, Trudge changes, and becomes friends with Yusei. Fortune Cup He confronts Yusei Fudo, while Yusei is helping Rally Dawson escape the securities. He accuses Yusei of stealing the Duel Runner he claims Yusei should be arrested anyway for assisting in Rally's escape. Yusei duels him, where if Yusei won, Sector Security was to forget the events of that day. Trudge accepts and after losing he vows to crush Yusei.Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 001 Trudge was given a new Deck from Sector Security to use in a rematch with Yusei. He challenges Yusei to a Turbo Duel in a sewage pipeline, while Yusei tries to get into New Domino City. Trudge loses the Duel, just before Yusei escapes the pipeline, leaving Trudge pushed back by a current of trash.Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 003 Trudge is left scarred after the incident.Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 010 Trudge later watches over Yusei leaving the Facility and vows to get revenge for being scarred. Trudge tries to catch Yusei and challenges him to another Duel, while Yusei tries stealing back his Duel Runner from a Security warehouse.Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 011, but loses once again.Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 012 In an attempt to search the Tops area of New Domino City for Yusei, who has taken residence there, he is unauthorized to enter the area and instead waits for him and tracks him down. After catching up to Yusei, Lazar calls him off. After Yusei's Duel with Akiza, he tries to talk Rex Goodwin into calling off the Fortune Cup tournament in the interest of safety, but Rex Goodwin dismisses him shortly after Yusei enters the room. Dark Signers Shortly after Yusei's Duel against Dick Pitt, Trudge locates him and calls him out. Yusei steps out and requests to see Goodwin. .]] As Trudge walks in the hallway of the hospital that Jack Atlas is in, he is bitten by a spider, gets a spider mark on his arm, and falls under the influence of the Dark Signers. He challenges Jack and is reverted to normal right after he loses. Following this incident, Trudge has worked with Mina on more than one occasion in an attempt to look after Jack. While doing so, he follows both Carly and Jack and escorts both of them to watch the battle between Yusei and Kalin. He returns once more to bring the Signers back to Satellite. Trudge has a crush on Mina; as he imagines what would happen if he gives her a rose. Trudge is seen daydreaming that Mina and him are going to kiss. The daydream is cut short when a young boy is staring at him, and he is going to give it to her. He drops in on a conversation between Jack and Mina, in which he realizes Mina has feelings for Jack. When Martha notices this, he puts him to work to cure his heartbreak, and he learns of a boy named Taka who wants to become a Security guard. Since Satellite residents can't normally become Security officers, Trudge begins to understand the importance of Daedalus Bridge being repaired, and begins to respect Satellite residents more. When Roman attacks, he and Martha attempt to save Taka from a falling building, and in the process, Martha falls and is sacrificed to Earthbound Immortal Uru. He almost cried but kept his cool as he was trying to rescue the child. He succeeds in rescuing him but nearly cries again after the final card combo by Rally. He later becomes an ally of Yusei, and vows to avenge Martha and the others. He later escorts both the twins to one on the fail-safe controller to stop the Dark signers. When Leo tells him that Luna can talk to spirits Trudge doesn't believe it. A column of light surrounds them and Luna vanishes. They search for her but Leo is caught up in a duel with Devack. Trudge can only watch helplessly with Yusei as Leo is picked apart by Demak. After Luna returns and wins the duel, the spirit of Ancient Fairy Dragon shows herself, and Trudge faints from the improbability of it all, waking to be told it was all his misunderstanding. After Yusei wins his duel against Kalin, Trudge congratulates him. One of Roman's spiders gets a hold of him again and Roman speaks through Trudge. Rudger says that Yusei should meet him at the old Enerdy reactor for a duel. Trudge is freed after this and faints from the experience but he wakes up not remembering what happened. He and the twins witnessed the duel between Roman and Yusei and later followed him to where Akiza was going to duel. While in the park they search for Akiza. While searching he comes across Mina's cell phone with a picture of Jack on it which upsets him. Later he discovers Yusei and Mina locked in the water pit and attempts to free them. Not being able to at first, that is until Mina shouts out loud for Jack which makes Trudge jealous and determined. Enabling him to even reap the cage door like if he was a super strong guy. As they notice the Lizard geoglyph on the sky, Yusei soon hurries to where the duel is taking place. However they are stopped by Mina, who tells them the cause of Misty´s revenge against Akiza. After he leaves, Mina and Trudge also get to the dueling site where both Leo and Luna are watching too. After the duel ends in Akiza´s favor they all foresee the appearance of the King of the Underworld, who is heading towards the formed Condor geoglyph which is on New Domino City. As with this the Crimson Dragon appears once again and guides everyone to Rex Goodwin mansion. Where he reveals to them its identity as the final Dark Signer, and then declares that a Shadow Turbo Duel will be held within Condor geoglyph as a ritual to welcome the King of the Underworld. As Yusei, Jack, and Crow accept the Duel in order to stop the resurrection of the Underworld Ruler, to which Trudge along with Mina, Leo, Luna and Akiza can hopely watch and wait for an outcome. Once Yusei finally defeats Goodwin, everything returns to normal and everyone resumes their normal lives. After that Akiza, Leo, Luna, and Mina sit at a table looking at Misty Tredwell's latest pictures. As Leo mentions that Yusei is late when Trudge pulls up noting that Jack and Crow haven't shown up either. Carly, disguised as an old man, reveals herself and is shocked that the two haven't shown up, thinking there could be a scoop. Trudge asks her if she already has a scoop but Carly remarks that no one remembers anything and she doesn't remember anything before she became a Dark Signer. Akiza smiles and is thankful that everyone in New Domino City and the Satellite have returned. World Riding Grand Prix After some time had past, Trudge continues his work with Security along with Mina, and is promoted to Chief. He investigates the mysterious attacks by Ghost, informing Yusei, Jack and Crow and asking them for their assistance though Crow quickly declines. After some thought Trudge decides that it was wrong to try and place civilians in danger, so he decides to take matters into his own hands. Later, he encounters Ghost and engages in a Turbo Duel. Confident he would win, he quickly summons his strongest monster, Goyo Guardian, until he fell against Ghost's Machine Emperor Wisel who absorbed his synchro monster and defeating him. Due to the impact, Trudge became severely injured and hospitalized. As he is wheeled into the operation room, he gives Yusei a warning to not use Synchros against Ghost. Trudge later acts as a Duel Runner instructor, and Turbo Duels against Akiza Izinski, as she attempts to obtain her license. Here he purposely plays dirty and rough on her, probably to teach her how to handle herself in an actual Turbo duel. At first he seemed to take the lead, destroying Akiza's ace monster, "Black Rose Dragon" early on, but lost when Akiza made a comeback. Deck Trudge first plays a Guard Deck themed around his occupation as a security officer. He uses security-related cards such as "Handcuffs Dragon" and "Wiretap" to limit what his opponent is able to do. He also carries a trump card in the form of "Montage Dragon," which he can bring out as a heavy hitter if the aforementioned strategy fails. As seen in several flashbacks, where Security officers use Montage Dragon and Assault Dog (seperate flashbacks), it can be assumed every Security officer got this deck. Trudge received a new deck from the Bureau for a rematch with Yusei. This deck is a Pursuit Deck relating to his goal of blocking the pipeline so Yusei cannot get through. Its prominent cards include "Gate Blocker," which stops the opponent from using "Speed World," and "Gonogo" which automatically flips the monster it's battling into face-down Defense Position. His strongest card is "Goyo Guardian," which can resurrect the monsters it destroys as defenders for Trudge. This type of deck is also commonly used by other Security officers. They probably got their deck changed at the same time Trudge got the new deck. As a Dark Signer, Trudge's Deck became a Mill Deck that uses "Worm" monsters and the powerful Dark Synchro Monster "Dark Diviner" whose effect can not only mill his opponent's deck, but render itself and its user almost invincible. During the Third Season, in his duel against Ghost his deck appears to be the same, though in his duel against Aki during the license exam his deck has changed into a "Hellway" deck that utilizes cards that can damage, overpower and lock his opponents. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters